


His Future

by thekindworthreading



Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: After babysitting Jefferson´s child, Alexander and Lafayette have a conversation about their future. Alex just hopes that this won´t break everything that they have built.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	His Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 2 of Hamlaf week - Family! Have some fluff after the angst yesterday

Alex and Laf are finally alone again, after having spent the day babysitting Patsy Jefferson, because Thomas had asked Laf to do it, who had dragged Alex into it. Both of them are incredibly exhausted, not previously aware that a five-year-old could be so much work. They are now curled up on the couch and watching a film, with Alexander´s head in Laf´s lap, and the younger man is softly playing with his boyfriend´s hair. Alex lets out a content sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and just enjoys the serenity.

“Who would have thought that kids can be so exhausting?”, Alex asks with a small smile on his face. “Or maybe that is just the Jefferson genes in her.”

He hears Laf laughing softly and turns his head to look at him.

“Don´t be mean.”, Laf chastises him amused. “All kids just are like this.”

Alex hums and turns around to face the tv again and after a moment, Laf starts stroking his hair again. For a few minutes, the only noises in the room are the voices from the movie, and Alex is about to doze off, when Laf clears his throat.

“Do you want kids someday?”

In an instant, Alex is awake, turning again, so that he can look at his boyfriend´s face, his brows furrowed. They have never talked about this, even though they have been together for some months now. Alex isn´t sure if he is ready to have that conversation, the calm feeling from before gone.

“It´s complicated.”, Alex says after a few moments of contemplating.

Laf nods, though there is a slight frown on his face.

“We don´t need to talk about it right now, if you don´t want to. We can just enjoy the movie.”

Alex is quiet for a moment, before he lets out a sigh and shakes his head.

“No, it´s alright, we can talk about it. I don´t really care for that movie, anyway.”

He can see Lafayette roll his eyes, before he grabs the tv-remote and pauses the film. Laf looks down at him and raises his eyebrows, a clear indication for Alex to continue talking. Instead of doing that, though, Alex turns around, so that his face is pressed against Laf´s stomach. He can hear as well as feel his boyfriend laughing at that, his hand winding into his hair.

“We really don´t need to talk about this right now, mon ange. I just thought about it because of Patsy. You were great with her.”

Alex can´t help but smile at the compliment, though Laf still can´t see it. After a moment he sits up and leans forward to press a quick kiss to Laf´s lips, giving him a reassuring smile.

“No, like I said, it´s okay. Let´s just get ready for bed first and talk there, alright?”

Laf agrees and Alex pulls him up from the couch after he has turned off the tv, keeping his hand in his own on their way to the bathroom. He is glad that Laf has agreed to postpone the conversation for a bit, because like that, he can make sure that he finds the right words. Their relationship is serious, has been for some time now and they have even talked about getting married and buying a small house together, but somehow, the topic of having children – of starting a family of their own – has never come up. Alex doesn´t think that this conversation will be a game breaker for them, but he can´t help but feel nervous about it. Laf seems to pick up on Alexander´s unease, because he gently squeezes his hand while they brush their teeth, and Alex really appreciates it.

They are curled up in their bed a few minutes later, with Alexander´s head resting on Laf´s chest.

“So, kids, huh? Weird we never talked about them, don´t you think?”, Alex breaks the silence, and Laf hums.

“It just never came up.”

They are silent for some time again, before Alex shifts, whereas reluctantly, so that he is able to look at his boyfriend´s face.

“Do you want kids?”, Alex asks, and Laf shakes his head.

Alex frowns, suddenly a bit worried. He was so sure that Laf would want kids, seeing as he´s always the first one to volunteer to babysit their friends´ children. He is about to ask Laf why he doesn´t want kids, when the other man starts talking.

“I asked first.”, Laf says with a smile.

It takes Alex a moment to get what his boyfriend means, but when he does, he can´t help but rolls his eyes at him, lightly punching Lafayette´s chest.

“What are you? Five?”

“Oui.”, Laf gives back, and Alex chuckles softly.

“No, but really, do you want kids? I feel like your answer will be way shorter than mine.”

“You do have a point.”

“I always have a point.”

Laf shakes his head.

“I will not argue with you.”

Alex lets out a laugh, glad that the tense atmosphere from before is gone.

“You know that I am very sad about this.”

“Shut up. So, to get back to the topic: yes, I want kids. I want a family. It´s very important to me.”

Alex nods, having already suspected that. He takes a deep breath, locking eyes with Laf.

“I will be honest with you, I never wanted kids. I… after losing both my parents, I just couldn´t imagine forcing someone – forcing a kid – to have to deal with me dying or leaving them. You know my father wasn´t the best man and what if I´m-“

“You are nothing like him, Alex.”, Laf says earnestly, but Alex just shrugs.

“I never wanted kids and I can´t say that the thought of actually having kids doesn´t still fucking terrify me, but it doesn´t _only_ terrify me anymore. I can actually see us two having kids someday and it´s a nice thought. Not right now, but not never either. I really can see myself doing this with you.”

Laf doesn´t say anything for a few moments and just stares at him, which makes Alex a bit scared. He thought he had found the right words, but now he isn´t sure anymore. Just as he is about to apologize to Laf, his boyfriend mumbles something.

“Sorry what?”, Alex asks, and Laf shakes his head, looking a tiny bit dazed.

“I love you.”, he says, quiet and simple.

It´s by far not the first time Laf has said those three words, but right now, Alex is without a single doubt that he means them. Just as he is without a single doubt that he wants to have a family with that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments. You can follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and if you have anything you´d like to see me write, you can request it there! :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm I would appreciate it a lot! ♡


End file.
